The invention is generally directed to an apparatus and method for producing ductwork, and particularly for the manufacture of a seating bead or seating ring groove on an adjustable top take off duct for use in an air handling system.
In general, ductwork is commonly used in forced air heating and air-conditioning systems for buildings and the like, with the ductwork providing a distribution system to various areas of the building from a furnace and/or air-conditioning system. Coupling a round duct to the furnace or main trunk line is commonly provided via a top take off duct member which is positioned in association with the air handling equipment. The top take off provides the outlet for forced air to exit the trunk line or extended plenum for distribution to the registers. Typically, such a top take off comprises a cylindrical fitting associated with a length of cylindrical tubing which is coupled to an outlet opening in a high pressure plenum of the air handling system. The fitting is installed into and fixed in position with respect to the outlet opening in the wall of a trunk line or plenum. To secure the top take off duct member to the outlet opening, the ducts are typically formed with interlocking tabs at least over a portion of the end mating with the trunk line or extended plenum. These tabs typically are formed as full tabs (tabs 360 degrees), or as half tabs (180 degrees). Additionally, in order to install the top take off duct member onto a main trunk line of the metal ductwork, the duct member must also have a seating bead to properly mate to the trunk line. Similarly, in order to install the top take off duct member onto a main trunk line of a fiberglass duct board, the duct member must have a seating ring groove which will allow the installation of a seating ring. The seating ring enables the top take off member to properly mate to the trunk line. The take off duct can then be coupled into cylindrical ductwork which extends to various portions of the building or the like.
Presently, no apparatus or methods exist for automated manufacture of a seating bead or a seating ring groove on a top take off fitting of an air handling system.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus and method for automated manufacture of a connective fitting on a top take off duct fitting in the form of a seating bead or a seating ring groove. It is therefore a primary objective of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for manufacturing a seating bead on a top take off duct fitting wherein the seating bead can be used to properly mate the duct member to a main trunk line of a ductwork. Additionally, it is also a primary objective of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for manufacturing a seating ring groove on a top take off duct fitting wherein a seating ring mated to the seating ring groove can be used to properly mate the duct member to a main trunk line through a fiberglass duct board.
Accordingly, the invention provides an apparatus for forming a seating bead or seating ring groove on a top take off duct member for use in an air handling system. The apparatus may comprise a housing including a work station formed therein. A die associated with the work station is selectively positioned at a predetermined location relative to a work piece positioned in association with the work station. A forming assembly associated with the work station cooperates with the die to selectively form a coupling bead or seating ring groove at a predetermined angle in the work place.
Additionally the invention provides a method of automated manufacture of a seating bead on a duct member comprising the steps of: providing a duct member comprising a tube of material having predetermined dimensional characteristics. The duct member is positioned in a work station at a predetermined position relative to a forming assembly of said work station, and a seating bead is formed in the duct member at a predetermined angle.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawings.